Community
"Community" is the third episode of the fourth season of Southland. It originally aired on January 31 2012. It was written by consulting producer Jason Horwitch and directed by Felix Alcala. Plot Police Officer III Sammy Bryant and Police Officer II Ben Sherman are assigned to watch the neighbourhood of “2 Tray” gang leader and police informant 'Day Day' Crawford. Bryant chafes with the assignment, seeing protecting Crawford as a waste of time. He has parking enforcement officers issue tickets to all of the gang members vehicles in the neighbourhood. Sherman’s infamy for punching a teenager (in “Underwater”) helps him to make new sexual conquests and earns him the DCA (dumbest cop alive) award from his colleagues. They are sent to protect Crawford from his rivals in the "64 Hustlers" gang when he hosts a celebration at a roller rink on "Hood Day". Bryant leaves the area to aid a stranded motorist, managing to score a date with the driver in the process. He then goes for Tacos, ignoring Sherman's protests. 'Day Day' kills several members of the rival gang. When they go to arrest him he and an associate attempt to flee. Bryant catches 'Day Day' while Sherman pursues the other suspect into an ally. Bryant leaves 'Day Day' handcuffed to a telegraph pole to allow him to pursue and assist Sherman. They lose the other suspect and when they return 'Day Day' has been beaten and stabbed to death. Police Officer III+1 John Cooper and Police Officer III Jessica Tang are still bruised from an encounter with a violent suspect. They solve a series of robberies committed on Saturdays in a Jewish neighbourhood but clash with residents about investigating on the Sabbath. They are involved in a neighbourhood dispute about a paedophile resident. The paedophile is assaulted and Cooper lets the perpetrator off with a warning. Cooper tells Tang that he believes paedophiles should be castrated upon sentencing. Later they are called back to the area to find that the residents have set fire to the paedophile’s house and are all jointly taking responsibility for the crime. Detective Lydia Adams and Detective Ruben Robinson investigate the murder of Maria LaGuerro, a duplicitous financial advisor. They find that she has ruined several members of her own latino community through her immoral business practices and eventually tie the murder to a man forced into homelessness by her actions. Robinson spends the day preparing a speech for the quinceanera of his daughter Gabriella. Cast Starring *Ben McKenzie as Police Officer II Ben Sherman *Michael Cudlitz as Police Officer III+1 John Cooper *Shawn Hatosy as Police Officer III Sammy Bryant *Regina King as Detective Lydia Adams Special guest stars *Lucy Liu as Police Officer III Jessica Tang Guest stars *Dorian Missick as Detective Ruben Robinson *Carl Lumbly as Captain Rucker *Ken Lerner as Mr. Kahan *Vinicius Machado as Danny Velasquez *Annika Marks as Rebecca Kahan - burglary victim *Danny Mora as Ray Velasquez *Dohn Norwood as 'Day Day' Crawford Unknown *Unknown as Cooper's latest conquest *Unknown as Police Officer III at morning briefing *Unknown as First officer at Maguerro crime scene *Unknown as Burglar *Unknown as Drea - mother of Day Day's son *Unknown as Maguerro's housemaid *Unknown as Woman threatening Sherman *Unknown as Paedophile assault victim *Unknown as Standed motorist *Unknown as Cyclist harassing stranded motorists *Unknown as Bob Harp *Unknown as Paedophile’s neighbour 1 *Unknown as Paedophile’s neighbour 2 *Unknown as Football player's mother *Unknown as Football coach *Unknown as Punching assault victim *Unknown as Punching assault perpetrator *Unknown as Paedophile’s neighbour 3 See Also *Southland: Episodes Category: Episodes Category: Season 4